A Suprising Valentines Day
by kayleighjo312
Summary: Written for Hogsmeade Challenge. A story involving Honeydukes Chocolates :)


Hogsmeade Challenge

Reference- Honeydukes (box of chocolates)

The air had a freshness to it

The wind blew an icy chill, biting skin, redding cheeks.

Huge snowflakes fell rampantly, covering the path with a blanket of pure white.

It was February the 14th and the students had been granted a visit to the neighboring village Hogsmeade.

Hundreds of students trundled up the dug up path in the snow, swaddled in heavy cloaks, scarves, gloves and hats, being checked out by Filch and his pet cat Mrs Norris.

They would not let the weather spoil their fun for the day, too much planning and preparation had taken place.

Dates had been arranged long before and now the couples awkwardly walked off together. Most were headed to Madame Puddifoots Tea Shop, for hours of cooing and canoodling.

Three fifth year students were not buying in to the lovey dovey atmosphere all around them, debating whether St Valentine was really the patron saint of love or a brutal murderous Roman soldier.

They were on the way to the three broomsticks arm in arm chatting about their latest lessons and assignments.

"Shall I get the drinks?" The girl among the trio asked as they entered the unusually quiet bar.

The boys nodded in reply and grabbed a table in the dark corner. Not needing the privacy but feeling it was always better not to be heard.

Hermione carried three butterbeers over on a tray and sat down next her red haired friend.

Harry and Ron had started laughing about Hagrids latest escapades in class as she interjected

"I think it was rather foolish of him actually, he knows he treads a fine line here now with Umbridge around"

"Lighten up Hermione. It was funny. Dracos face was a picture covered in soot when that thing exploded. Even you have to admit that was funny"

She giggled "OK it was but Hagrid really should be careful, I'm worried about him"

Harry reached out and grabbed her hand "I'll have a word with him" he reassured her.

A dark look passed across Rons face.

Harry was unsure whether it was because he had touched hermiones hand or because his sister, Ginny had just walked in hand in hand with Matthew Long. A Hufflepuff in her year.

Ron stared over at his sisters public display of affection, seething. He gulped down his drink and slammed the empty bottle down on the table.

Madame Rosemerta sauntered over to their table upon noticing his display.

"Can I get you another?" She asked politely retrieving the empty bottle

Hermione noticed how Ron drooled at the older witch. A pang of jealousy bolted through her.

She could never look like her. The older witch although nearing fifty she still oozed sex appeal.

Her chest heaved from her tight blouse buttons undone past the point of decency. Her legs elongated in the tight fitted sheer trousers she so preferred.

Hermione was boring in comparison.

"Yeah, well have another round"

Ron stood up and followed the barmaid to the bar, chatting with her.

The older witch let out a loud laugh and Ron joined in.

Engaging in conversation with harry to ignore rons antics, Hermione inquired about his love life. He shrugged, hiding something from her, she thought.

Ron bought over the drinks, set them on the table and announced he was going to use the lavatory.

Far too much information the young witch thought to herself.

She and harry tried but failed to make conversation, seeming to have run out of things to say, for over ten minutes before they wonders where Ron was, he was a long time.

Hermione sent harry into the men's room to check up on him.

Harry did so reluctantly until he realized his friend was no where to be seen, he ran back out to hermione but she did not listen to his concern as she had noticed Madame Rosemerta was also missing and put two and two together, making five.

"Just leave it, hell be back when he's done" she said to harry cryptically.

Harry detected the change in her mood.

He decided he did not want a telling off her so did not ask what was bothering her.

Instead he spent his time scanning the bar every few seconds eagerly awaiting the reappearance of his friend.

Five minutes later Ron came bursting through the front doors. Relief washed over harry. He was holding a bag of some sort, he fumbled to retrieve what was inside as he paced back over to his friends.

He held a elborate red heart shaped box decorated with lace and crushed pearls out to Hermione.

"Honeydukes Finest Chocolate Assortment" emblazoned on the front in black letters.

It looked expensive, How did Ron afford it?

'Happy Valentines Day Hermione" he said in a whisper not daring to look up at her face.

Tears swam in her eyes.

Her anger and hurt melted away.

She lunged towards him and crushed her lips against his.

As they sat kissing harry stared to the floor not wanting to intrude in this personal moment but unsure of what to do.

As they broke apart Hermione whispered in Rons ear

"Happy Valentines Day Ron"


End file.
